


Lineage

by Microjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gargoyle, Steamy Scenes, Violence, i beg, isaac Lahey deserves love, other relationships will happen in future, pls read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: "You were born to protect humanity, you can’t just run away from that responsibility. It's in your blood."In which she is a gargoyle, and was born to protect the human race from evil.ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD, UNDER THE SAME TITLE. my account name is microjo if you wanna go leave me a vote or a comment. Pls.





	Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I’ve completely edited this chapter, so if you’ve read it before I would suggest reading it again!!

"A long, long-ago time, when long ago peoples  
were building cathedrals and raising up steeples,  
they crafted stone creatures and set them on perches  
to guard and protect and watch over the churches," Regina Bonet animatedly said to her eight month old daughter, rocking her in her arms. She'd been crying all night, refusing to sleep, just as she'd been doing for the last three days. 

Regina was exhausted, but figured her daughter was either getting sick or teething. So, she held her close, softly rocking her as she whispered the infant a story she had been told as a child; a story that had been in her family for generations. 

"So, the gargoyles were born, and they stood night and day, keeping evil and terrible spirits away. Never was a creature so true and so loyal as the watchful, courageous, and fearless gargoyle. But, the years came and went, and the people did, too; and in time, they forgot what their ancestors knew."

Tiny baby Willa fluttered her eyes, fighting her sleep, but finally they closed, and stayed closed. But, before they did, Regina could've sworn that she saw a flash of orange in what should be brown eyes. 

 

15 Years Later

 

Willa Bonet mentally begged herself not to panic as she sat inside of her car in front of Beacon Hills high school. It was her first day, and it was the first time she'd ever gone to a new school in a new town. It was the first time she'd ever moved away from her home in Seattle. 

Her grandmother died, and the house that her mother had grown up in was given to her, as she was an only child. Regina was debating on whether or not to sell it, but the decided otherwise. She didn't want to sell her childhood home, or rent it out to strangers, so, she decided to take the job and move back to Beacon Hills, where one of their top law firms just so happened to be hiring.  

Willa was angry with her mother, of course. She was angry that she had to live in a big, old house that creaked at every step. They hardly visited the town, anyway, why did the house mean so much to her? With a sigh, Willa realized she was being selfish. She hadn't been raised to be selfish, but then again, maybe she had a right to be a tiny bit selfish every now and again. 

Pushing those thoughts away, Willa pulled down the sun visor of her car, looking at herself in the small mirror as she rubbed her lip gloss covered lips together. 

"You can do this. You're strong, you're beautiful, and definitely confident enough to walk into this high school as if you'd done it a thousand times before. Don't be a coward." 

With one last quick look at herself, Willa shut the visor and opened her car door, grabbing her bag and walking toward the school with her head held high.  
She was a confident girl, but it was still nerve racking to start a brand new school, in an entirely different state and town. Most of these kids had probably known each other all of their lives, and may not be so welcoming to newcomers.

The heels of her booties clicked against the ground, yet not many people turned to look at her. Willa nearly frowned, slightly disappointed that the entire school didn't turn to look at her in awe, like they always did in the movies. The few who did turn their heads quickly went back to gossiping with their friends, wondering who she was and where she came from. 

Although Willa didn't hear it, some muttered to their friends, talking about her expensive looking clothing she wore that only Lydia Martin could compare to. Some joked that maybe she had a murderous aunt, some talked about her good looks, and whether or not she was the new Lydia Martin, as the girl had been so... strange lately. In fact, at the moment, she was missing. 

Willa didn't know anything about that. In fact, she didn't know anything about the town other than the fact that it wasn't home. She didn't know about the string of murders, and how the last new girl was the niece of said murderer. She didn't know about the supernatural creatures in the town, or how some of her classmates were or soon would be werewolves. 

She looked around the halls as she walked, looking for any indication of where the office was, as to get her schedule and get a tour she had to go there first. Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder, shocking her. Willa turned to face whoever had tapped her, a tall brunette with the strongest jawline she'd ever seen, her eyes slightly widened. The brunette smiled apologetically, laughing softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she spoke, holding out a hand. "I'm Allison, and I've been the new kid enough to spot another when I see one."

Willa smiled back, slight relief filling her body. The girl, Allison, seemed sweet, so she raised a hand and shook the girls outstretched one. "Don't worry about it, my name's Willa, Willa Bonet."

"Oh, your last name is French! Mine is too, Argent," Allison stated, her smile widening. Willa didn't know why that excited the girl so much, but she didn't want to upset the girl within the first five minutes she'd known her, so she smiled back as if she found that fact as interesting as Allison did. 

"Do you need help finding the office?" Allison asked, her smile still on her defined face. Willa nodded, and Allison looped her left arm through Willa's right, pulling her in the correct direction– which happened to be the opposite direction Willa was walking in. 

After going into the office, and meeting with the principal (who she only half listened to), she was taken to her first class of the day. 

The principle knocked on the classroom door before letting himself in, Willa following behind him.

"Apologies for the interruption, I'd just like to introduce our new student, Willa Bonet," he said to the class, and her new English teacher. Willa stood awkwardly next to him, giving a small wave to the students that were all staring at her. The principal made a few more statements about treating her kindly, and helping her out, but all she wanted him to do was leave and let her get on with the rest of her day. 

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, miss Bonet," the teacher, who Willa already forgot the name of, told her. She pointed in the direction of the only empty seat in the room, "Take a seat over there." 

Willa sent her a tight lipped smile before turning and walking to the empty desk, thankfully it was one that was next to a window. 

A pencil spun between her fingers in boredom as the teacher got to work on going over what they'd be going over for the first semester. Willow frowned at the sound of chewing, and looked to her right to see a boy with a buzzcut chewing on his pencil in annoying fashion. She stared at him with furrowed brows and a scrunched nose. Throughout the class period, he continued to do so. She glanced at him every so often, slightly annoyed, but she attempted to ignore it as she wrote her notes down. 

As soon as the bell rang, she began packing her things. She looked at the teen as she straightened up, telling him,"You're going to ruin your teeth if you keep chewing on your pencil like that." 

He quickly looked over at her, his pencil dropping from his mouth and onto the floor. She watched as he quickly picked it up, tossing it into his backpack before zipping it up. He laughed awkwardly,"Yeah, I'm just a bit stressed at the moment. Sorry if it was bothering you.."

She quickly realized he was embarrassed, and smiled apologetically as she began walking toward the classroom door, the teen following. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt. But, if we're going to be sitting next to each other you're going to have to find something else to distract your mind with. One of my friends back home has ADHD, too, you should get a stress ball." 

Stiles stared at Willa in confusion, his eyes squinting as he questioned,"How'd you know that I have-" 

"Maybe the fact that you couldn't stop fidgeting the entire class," Willa interrupted him, smiling lightly. Stiles paused, his mouth opening lightly in understanding,"Oh, yeah, that tends to happen. I'm Stiles, by the way." 

"Huh," she huffed in amusement and curiosity,"weird name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Stiles muttered, twitching uncomfortably under her gaze. She smirked, for some reason liking the boy already. He was weird, but a good weird. "It's nice to meet you Stiles. Is there any chance that you have geometry next?"


End file.
